


reunited (Dusti/Nef)

by merrorz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drinking, Fairy, Internal Conflict, M/M, Original Character(s), Party, Past Relationship(s), Size Difference, oc x oc - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrorz/pseuds/merrorz
Summary: dusti the fairy is invited to a party hosted by his vampire sweet heart, who he has been out of touch with for years. he returns begrudgingly hoping to get back with him.
Relationships: Nef x Dusti, OC X OC, Vampire x Fairy
Kudos: 1





	reunited (Dusti/Nef)

The petite fairy struggled to fit his wings through the holes cut for them in his black hoodie. He stumbled to his mirror, staring at himself nervously, inspecting the way his skinny jeans fit snug against his skin, accentuating his curves. He didn’t know why he wanted to impress Nef, he didn’t even know why he was going to his party. Nef had been Dusti’s highschool sweetheart. but as they got older they drifted apart and Nef got new (and mean in Dusti’s opinion) friends. Dusti grumbled at the thought of wanting to impress Nef that he was blatantly denying. He quietly left his small house, not wanting to have to explain to his mom where he was going, yes he would be safe, and NO he would NOT be getting back with Nef. Dusti’s mom always had been obsessed with his lovelife since she ‘wanted grandchildren’, man he couldn’t wait to move out when he saved up enough.   
The fairy spread his wings and took off in the dark sky, he normally refused to fly ‘because it looked dumb’, but he wanted to shorten the time on the long trip. Dusti’s mind began to wander, and soon spiral, why did Nef even invite him after a year or so? Was this going to be one of those things where they invited someone just to pick on him? or maybe it's like Carrie and they're all going to pour pig blood on him after he was voted prom queen! ok maybe that last one was a bit much. The rest of his travels Dusti managed to calm himself down, he landed a ways away from the house. walking the rest of the ways. As he arrived all of his anxiety came back. maybe he should leave…  
“Dusti!” called out a familiar voice. The old face approached him, he was dressed rather femininely, wearing a fluffy pink boa and giant leather heels, his long pointy ears covered in a variety of sparkling earrings.  
oh wow, dusti definitely under dressed, then again he didn’t have a wardrobe to dress as flamboyantly as Nef.  
The vampire excitedly picked up the fairy, hugging him. Dusti tensed up, making a yelp in defense  
“I'm so happy you came!” he laughed. Dusti flared around, pushing Nef away until he set him back down.   
“Yeah yeah” Dusti crossed his arms avoiding the vampires glance “I probably won’t stay long, you know i'm not a party person”  
Nef’s ears drooped a bit, beating himself up. He couldn’t exactly just invite him over for no reason though, even if he wanted to.  
“Why don't you come in!” Nef gestured to the door. He led Dusti into the crowded house which instantly made Dusti more anxious, he’d only been to a couple parties and was either a wallflower or stuck close to a friend at them. He couldn’t exactly be sick to Nef as once he entered the room people surrounded him. Talking about how great the party was and how fantastic he looked. Dusti moped over to the snack table, grabbing a plate of fruits and cheeses, nervously eyeing the jungle juice that was definitely 100% alcoholic. Fuck it, Dusti never gets out. He set his plate down and poured himself a cup. Downing the drink rather quickly. His face scrunched up, woah that was strong. He turned to find Nef behind him, excitedly looking down at him.  
“Does that feel good?~” Nef asked, his voice low.  
“w-what?”   
“the drink? it's got some magic in it that gives you a type of buzz” nef laughed.  
Dusti didn’t know whether to be mad at the tone he talked to him in or the pun.  
“oh!” he looked down at the cup “i think? maybe it hasn’t kicked in”   
“hmm” Nef narrowed his eyes at the bowl “well don't drink to much, it’s really strong”  
“I can tell” Dusti said smartly. Nef shot him a smile before a girl with horns approached him  
“hey nef! me and mep were wondering, you like. wear a bunch of girl clothes and like. are you trans or something” her words slurred together as he was obviously intoxicated. which would excuse her kind of invasive question.  
Nef laughed “Oh no! I don't think clothes have a gender. As far as I'm concerned gender doesn’t exist.”  
The girls' faces light up “Woah! that's sooo deep!- MEP! COME LISTEN TO THIS”   
more and more people surrounded Nef, pushing Dusti away, not really intentional. He was small and had always been pushed around, that is until he met Nef….why wasn’t he doing anything now. He tried to squeeze his way back to nef, but stopped seeing a glimpse of him with a couple people leaning up on him, touching his chest through his unbuttoned shirt.  
...fuck. Why did that sting so much? Dusti wandered back to the snack table, his eyes landing on the bowl of strong fruity juice. Dusti poured himself a cup. the stench filling his nose as he quickly downed it. wow this shit really was strong…  
Dusti looked back up at Nef. ‘Fuck him’ he thought ‘Fuck this party, i shouldn’t have come’ yet for some reason… he didn’t want to leave.  
oh! his cup was empty..he filled it again.  
The tiny fairy who had never drank alcohol before quickly became tipsy. He stumbled over to nef whos face softened when he saw the distressed looking fairy, he didn’t look like he was having fun, god this wasn’t going as planned  
“i think you should lay off the juice man” Nef said friendly going to grab the cup away from him  
Dusti yanked the cup away “YEAH! welll iIthink you shoulstop being a whore!”  
a couple people around him stopped talking, staring at the two of them  
“wow, slut shaming in 5020?” one of Nef’s ‘friends’ snobbed  
“howbout YOU shutthefuckup! i can call peoplenames youuuuupig faceBITCHhh!” Dusti smirked, looking proud of himself  
Nef frowned “Dusti-“   
“DON’T dusti me! yourr actin sooocool with your talk about genderr n shit” dusti kicked at the ground “ all your fuck buddies or whatever” dusti huffed  
It felt like a flash,the next thing Dusti saw was Nef’s fist balling up his hoodie collar, tugging him towards him a little  
“can we talk in private?” Nef hissed in Dusti’s face. Before he could answer, Nef was tugging him through the crowded house, down a hall and into a bedroom. He closed the door behind them and locked it.   
Dusti wasn’t scared of anything sketchy happening, he knew Nef well enough to know he was a good person. Dusti crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes at nef, his antennas folded back, twitching angrily.  
Nef sighed, sitting down on the bed, patting the spot beside him  
“something wrong” he stated “the Dusti i knew is to smart to let himself get drunk at a party alone”   
Dusti sat down without thinking, regretting it once he was there. though he didn’t want to get up.  
“i dunno why'd you invite your ex to a party where a bunch or people are touching up on you? it’s like you invited me here to see it”   
nef frowned, he didn’t exactly realize people were touching him because it kinda always happened to him. He only remembers it happening with Dusti mentioning it.   
“i- that’s not why i invited you-“  
“oh then were you gonna like- embarrass me or something!” Dusti rambled  
“You do that enough yourself,” Nef said with a toothy laugh, making dusti pause and blush.   
“God! i shouldn’t have come! i'm leaving!” Dusti got up, he managed to get a step away before Nef wrapped his arms around him, burying his face into his back.  
“You know i'm not letting you leave here barely conscious” Nef said lowly  
Dusti let out a shaky sigh, he felt his eyes begin to water, god why was he so emotional all of a sudden? he didn’t move so that hopefully Nef wouldn’t see him  
But even Dusti knew that Nef was able to read him better than anyone else. All his insults, when he ignored Nef’s text, god he felt like such a dick.  
Dusti was the first person from the mainland that Nef met, and like a baby bird he just imprinted on him. No matter how much Dusti tried to push him away. He remembered a time in their relationship where Dusti almost completely stopped. Dusti would tell Nef how much he loved him, and that he didn’t mean any of the harsh comments he made, and Nef smiled, and that arrogant bastard said   
“i know”  
“ok nevermind then fuck you” Dusti huffed angrily  
“aww i know how much you want to but im to scared it won't fit~”  
“W-SHUT THE FUCK UP”  
the banter continued but that's all it was, during the tiny argument both of them were smiling.   
God he wished it was still like that. because he knew part of him meant what he said earlier, at least in the moment he did. He worried if Nef thought he meant it.  
“Dusti…” Nef muttered worried for the fairy  
“....What” Dusti said trying to sound mad and like he definitely wasn’t crying  
Nef sat Dusti back down on the bed, pulling him into a hug. Dusti sat there, breathing heavily before slowly returning the embrace. He buried his face into Nef’s shoulder, taking in his scent.  
“why don't you stay here for the night?” Nef suggested “you don't like traveling in the dark anyways”   
Dusti sighed, giving him a small nod, accepting the offer.   
Nef pulled away, standing beside the bed “let me go end the party ok? you stay here”   
Dusti felt a bit guilty but nodded. Nef closed the door behind him as he left. Dusti looked around the room for a while, assuming it was a guest bedroom. He then laid on the bed, spreading his wings out as he stretched, and eventually dozed off.


End file.
